


My Sister's Friends

by Mythgirl411



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, F/M, Female Combeferre, Female Enjolras, Female Jean Prouvaire, Genderbending, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: When Grantaire gets in trouble and end up in jail his sister comes to bail him out. She says she'll help him on one condition. He moves in with her and tries to do better. Once out they end up going to a cafe where Grantaire meets his sister's best friends and her boyfriend. What happens as Grantaire gets to know his sister's friends? Especially when he falls for the leader of the group. What will happen now? Let's see.
Relationships: Bahorel/Feuilly/Jean Prouvaire, Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta, Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Joly/Original Character(s)





	1. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire gets to know his sister's friends a little bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New part time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Les Miserables only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Grantaire pov_  
I was sitting in jail waiting for my sister to come and get me. I knew she was going to be pissed but it's not like I meant for this to happen. Besides I had been on my way to tell her I was here to visit. Finally the police officer came and got me. 

I went out and saw my sister standing there with her arms crossed. Her black hair was in a braid and her vivid green eyes showed fury. Not good.  
"Are you kidding me Max? Seriously? Drinking?"   
"You can scold me later sis. Right now I want to get out of here." My sister scoffed than spoke.   
"Fine. We will get out of here but you are moving in with me and before you argue this is not an option. Got it little brother?" I nodded my head not wanting to anger her further. 

Once we settled everything at the station we got in the car and she began driving.   
"Sis. Where are we going?"   
"To the Cafe Musain. I was on my way to meet some friends when you decided to be stupid."  
"And I have to go why?" My sister shot me a look.  
"Because Max they are nice people. They are my closest friends and you need to meet them since you will be staying with me anyway. Besides I don't trust you enough right now to leave you in my place by yourself." I huffed and turned away from my sister. She sighed and spoke.  
"R. I love you so much little brother. But you need to be careful. Promise me that you will try to do better. You could take art classes you know. My university just started summer break."   
"I'll think about it." She opened her mouth than shut it and sighed. We rode in silence for a bit before she spoke.  
"There is something you should so know. Well two things. First please be careful what you say. I love my friends but they can be a little intense sometimes. Especially our leader, Sophie Enjolras. And second you are going to be meeting my boyfriend. He is a really nice guy, bit of a hypochondriac but nice none the less. So please R. Just try." I nodded my head but didn't say a word. 

We pulled up to a cafe that looked small but nice. 

When we went in a young woman came over and hugged my sister. She had tan skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes.   
"Hey Kat."   
"Hey Chetta. They all back there?"   
"As always. Joly was getting worried by the way." My sister chuckled and rolled her eyes.  
"I texted him that I would be late." This woman grinned and spoke.  
"I know but you know how he gets. He gets nervous."   
"Yeah. That's one way to put it. Oh. This is my brother Grantaire. R this is one of my closest friends Muschietta." She smiled at me.  
"Nice to meet you."   
"Yeah. Nice to meet you also." Kat spoke up.   
"We're gonna head back. I'll see you in a little bit?"   
"Yep. Gotta help you keep those boys in line." Kat laughed than waved goodbye.

I followed my sister to a back room. She opened the door and immediately was picked up and spun around.   
"Kat! You are finally here!!" She laughed and spoke.   
"Fey. Put me down please." The man put her down and I saw him for the first time. He had dirty blond hair and deep blue eyes. A man with light brown hair and green eyes came over.   
"Kat." She smiled and spoke.  
"Hey Joly. Sorry for being late." He smiled and kissed her.   
"It's okay." I rolled my eyes but stopped when I noticed my sister's look.   
"Everyone. This is my younger brother Max Grantaire. He will be staying with me." A young woman with blond hair, green eyes, and glasses spoke.   
"I am guessing this is why you were late." Kat smiled.  
"You'd be right Ferre. Someone didn't tell me he was coming so I had to get him."   
"I was just gonna visit." I muttered. My sister shot me a deadly glare and spoke under her breath.   
"Stop it now." I scoffed and leaned against the wall. The man who had first greeted my sister spoke.  
"Oh. Did you bring it?"   
"Don't I always?" My sister held out a jump-drive which the guy took excitedly and went over to plug it into a computer. My sister went over and spoke to a woman with blond hair and light blue eyes.   
"Did you get my notes?"   
"Yes. And always thank you. They were very helpful." I scoffed and spoke.  
"That's her specialty."   
"Maxwell Johnathan Grantaire!" I glared at my sister and she glared right back. A man with black hair and black eyes spoke.  
"He's charming isn't he?" My sister scoffed.   
"Yeah. Very." I rolled my eyes and went to go out to get a drink. My sister's voice spoke up.  
"Do not dare." I turned and spoke.  
"I was just......."  
"About to get a drink? You really think that is a good idea right now?"   
"It was one time."   
"Except it wasn't! Did you honestly think mom and dad wouldn't tell me everything? You are not to go near a drink until you can prove that you can control yourself." I scoffed.  
"You are not my mother."   
"No but I am in charge of you right now. You already caused trouble while barely being here. You stay away from alcohol or so help me I will get more controlling." I scoffed and sat down ignoring everything. 

_Katherine pov_  
I sighed and gave up on my brother for now. Ferre put a soft hand on my arm drawing my attention away. I smiled gratefully and she nodded her head. We got to work for a bit before my brother spoke up.   
"Why do you bother trying to change people who won't change their minds?" I froze and shot him a glare but it was too late. Ras spoke up with irritation clear in her voice.   
"Just because some people believe it doesn't make it right. If we can even change one person's mind then we did our job." Max snorted and spoke.   
"Yeah. Rich kids telling others how they should think. Because that always goes over well."   
"Max. Shut up." I hissed. He scoffed and spoke.   
"Come on Kat. We aren't like them. How do you know they aren't just using you cause you ain't so rich." I glared and spoke.   
"I mean it. You are treading on thin ice."   
"Whatever." I was about to respond when Joly pulled me close. Fey spoke in a deadly calm voice.  
"Not all of us are rich you know. And that doesn't matter. We became friends because of who we are inside not because of our financial status." Ras spoke.   
"You barely know us so you don't get to make a judgment about us and our motives. Kat is a amazing person inside and out. So why shouldn't we be friends with someone like her?" Max laughed and spoke.  
"Yeah. Princess over there isn't so perfect. If you knew what I knew I doubt you would want to be friends with her anymore." Joly spoke.   
"If you are talking about her past habits we know. She told us the truth and we have been helping her. Just like she has been helping us with everything." Ferre held my hand and squeezed it. I was close to tears and every single Amis knew it. Max snorted and walked out. Ras spoke to me.   
"You sure he isn't adopted?" I laughed and spoke.   
"Positive. He's way too much like our bastard of a father." Joly pulled me close and rubbed my arms.   
"Hey. It's okay." I shook my head.  
"No. It's really not. That was only a small taste of what he can be like. He gets worse the more he drinks." Fey spoke up.   
"Well then we just have to stay with you for a bit. We can help you through it."   
"Fey. You all have done a whole lot for me. You don't have to subject yourselves to him just because of me." Jehan spoke up.   
"You're right we don't have to but we will. You are our friend." I smiled and spoke.   
"Thank you. And you're right. You all stay over enough." Rel grinned and leaned back.   
"Well we did all chip in to buy the house." I threw a piece of paper at him but smiled. Joly spoke up.   
"Let's just move in. It would be nice for all the Amis to be together permanently." I chuckled and nodded my head. This was definitely going to be interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


	2. Fights and Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Amis realize just how irritating and angering Grantaire can be and Grantaire learns just how far the Amis will go to protect and help his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New part time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Les Miserables only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Katherine pov_  
I woke up to arguing and groaned turning over. I felt Joly chuckle and he kissed my head.   
"This is a interesting way to wake up in the morning." I lightly hit his chest and spoke.  
"Shut up." He chuckled and rubbed my arm. I hummed and opened my eyes. Joly smiled at me and we kissed before I heard a few cuss words. I groaned and rolled over getting up. 

Once I was dressed I went downstairs to see a normal sight. Enjolras and Max were arguing and both were pretty mad. I felt someone come up next to me and I saw Ferre standing there. We shared a look then sighed and went down. Ferre took Enjolras away while I took Max.   
"Do you have to start fights? What is with you? It's like you enjoy getting her riled up." He scoffed and I hit the back of his head.  
"I do not give a damn if you disagree with her but for the sake of everyone don't start yelling matches so early in the morning. Or any time. I am tired of having to stop whatever I am doing to drag your ass away from fights." My brother scoffed.  
"Why do you protect them? It's not like their ideas are going to go anywhere. It's not like they genuinely care about the people they claim to. They have never been in the circumstances that others have. They don't know what it's like to have everything go wrong for you like you and I have. Face it sis you are around a bunch of people who think their money and pretty ideas can actually fix a broken system." I was about to say something when my brother was thrown to the floor suddenly. I froze knowing exactly who did that. Rel.   
"Fuck off ass. You know nothing about us or who we really are. You don't know our circumstances or even try to get to know them. Did it ever occur to you that we have all dealt with problems in our past?" Jehan came up next to me and linked my arm with her's. I noticed the rest of the Amis all standing there. Max stood up.   
"Right. Because rich people know so much about the struggles of every day people. You know Kat and I went through a lot. Not just shitty parents but other crap. Neither of us were the good kids. We had to steal to make a living. Or sell drugs or other things. We had a pretty shitty life and none of you understand what that is like. Face it your idiotic ideals will never settle because you are just a bunch of spoiled rich kids who talk pretty but don't actually act on your ideas." Before I knew it Max was tossed to the ground and Feuilly was standing over him with fury radiating off him.   
"Guess what you ass? I didn't grow up in a good situation. I was orphaned when I was two. I had crappy foster homes for a very long time till I was place with Ferre's family. But even then I still did things I am not proud of. I thought that no one cared about me and I was wrong. Ferre showed me that and so have the others. When I first met Kat I knew that she was just like me. Needing help and thinking no one would bother sticking around to help her or no one cared. But I was wrong back then and so was she. We both found people who steadied us and made us better. They realized the good in us and didn't care about our past. Like Rel said we all have dealt with one thing or another in our past and you have no right to judge us now or ever." I sighed and sank into Joly who was trying to keep himself and me calm. Max snorted and spoke.  
"Whatever." He shoved Feuilly off then went out, slamming the front door. I sighed and sat down on the couch letting the tears fall. Jehan stayed next to me as did Joly. Ferre spoke to me.  
"Kat. You okay?" I shook my head and didn't talk. Rel spoke.  
"Need us to stay?" I hesitated but then nodded my head.   
"Please." Feuilly sat down on the floor and patted the spot next to him. I smiled and sank down just letting myself relax in the comfort of my best friends and my boyfriend. J sat down behind me and began braiding my hair. After Ferre had sent a email to all our professors with excuses we settled in for the day and relaxed. It was Friday anyway so we were able to relax. 

After a bit Sophie sat down next to me and spoke.   
"Kat. What is really wrong?" I sighed and spoke.  
"Max has always had trouble with trust but there is something else. He's never been good with telling the truth or admitting his wrong." Rel snorted.  
"We've noticed that." I sighed and leaned into Joly, who had finally calmed down. Phie took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
"He's been through way more than me. He feels responsible for my having to protect him and that's why he is so damn defensive and stubborn." Feuilly smirked and spoke.  
"You were kinda defensive when we met you." I playfully glared at him and then lodged a pillow at his head. He laughed and dodged the pillow. Fey spoke up.  
"Yet oddly enough E was the first one you opened up to." Sophie rolled her blue eyes.   
"Maybe because I just relaxed around her and didn't walk on eggshells." I chuckled and spoke.  
"Or maybe because you didn't ask me how I was feeling every damn second or give me side glances to see if I was okay." I shot Ferre and Joly a look. Jehan chuckled and got a movie ready while we all teased each other. 

Later that night we were in the middle of yet another movie when my phone rang. When I saw it was the police station I rolled my eyes and tossed it Rel. He caught it and then answered it. After he hung up he tossed me back my phone.   
"Want me to go get him?" I nodded and gave Rel a thankful look. He nodded and left the house. 

_Bahorel pov_  
Once I pulled up to the police station I got out and went in. It didn't take long for Kat's brother to come out.  
"Of course she sent one of you." I scoffed and spoke.  
"Just come on before I change my mind." He groaned and followed after me.

It was quite for a bit before I spoke.  
"You know maybe pissing off the person who loves you the most isn't a good idea. I've known Kat for a while and I know it takes a lot to get her angry enough but I know once she does it takes a lot to get her trust back." He scoffed and looked out the windows. He was quiet for a bit before he spoke.  
"I don't want her to get hurt again." I glanced at him then looked back to the road.  
"It's none of my business what happened in the past but she's a tough girl. I'm sure she'll be fine." He sighed but I saw the small smile on his face. 

When we pulled up to the house he got out and went straight to his room. I saw Kat glance at me so I shurgged and nodded. She eased up and went back to watching the movie. 

_Katherine pov_  
After a bit I got up to fix some more snacks in the kitchen. While I was doing that I heard a throat cleared. I looked and saw Max standing there.   
"I'm sorry." I stopped and went over to him.   
"It's fine Max. But seriously there's only so many times I can keep apologizing for you. What you said was uncalled for by a lot. Just like they don't know you you don't know them. They are the reason I am clean and fine now. I'm not saying you have to be best friends with them but please for my sake just try to at least be civil." He nodded his head and spoke.  
"Deal." I smiled knowing that this wasn't going to be easy but maybe just maybe things would get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
